


【翻譯】White Noise白噪音

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, non-au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: 「哇喔，老兄。真的？」Jensen指著電視機。那真的不是什麼難猜得到的事，但他仍然讓自己看起來很驚訝，對於Jared正趴在沙發上，手裡拿著啤酒，看著黃片這事兒。「在起居室裡？你真是他媽的野人。」





	【翻譯】White Noise白噪音

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442135) by [ladyxboheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme). 



> *****此文章純粹個人翻譯,並非本人原創,請勿擅自轉載,如有需要請聯絡原作者  
> 原文 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/442135 (翻譯授權請見原文留言區)  
> 譯者註:白噪音是一種"最純的聲音狀態",由所有聲音組成(就像所有色彩的光混合是白光一樣),據說白噪音有精神治療的作用,可以治療過動症兒童的精神集中問題,不過也有人覺得白噪音令人煩躁。

Jensen正式地入住Jared家裡的日子才不過幾星期，而那相當的平靜。他已經習慣了24小時中有7小時都在Jared身邊，尤其是當他已經來過這裡無數次，多得他覺得跟一起住根本沒什麼分別。直至一個下午他聽見那些低級的音樂和大聲的呻吟從樓上傳來。

 

「哇喔，老兄。真的？」Jensen指著電視機。那真的不是什麼難猜得到的事，但他仍然讓自己看起來很驚訝，對於Jared正趴在沙發上，手裡拿著啤酒，看著黃片這事兒。「在起居室裡？你真是他媽的野人。」 

 

「噓住口吧。沒什麼比得上這個。」Jared在拉開他的啤酒瓶前答道。「還有我真是他媽的累透了，我很難集中我的注意力。在這點上那只是些白噪音而已。附帶大胸部的。」Jared彎下身到沙發旁邊然後打開另一瓶茶几上的六瓶裝啤酒，把它遞給Jensen。Jensen走上前接下它，仍然控制自己保持些呼吸在他與房間的剩餘空間之間，那電視和他的變態室友彷彿有著莫名的感染力，如果他走進這裡他就會被感染他們的「高度—操他的—不適當」疾病而且變得太過感覺舒適。即使Jensen保持站立著，停在接近門口的位置，他在喝酒時也只能呆看著那部黃片而對於離開的想法毫無幫助。有一瞬間那就像一群抽象的肉體和噪音，而Jesen不能完全肯定他到底看到了什麼，直至鏡頭拉遠至顯示了三個人。三人包括兩個男性。

 

「認真的？」Jensen又一次問道，視線轉回Jared，後者只是聳聳肩。

 

「那又怎樣？聽好了，Judgy McJudgerton，要是你不喜歡的話你可以回去你的山洞裡躲起來。我要坐在這裡享受我的啤酒和汙穢的東西。所以要嘛坐下要嘛滾開。你像這樣徘徊在這兒令我精神緊張。」

〈註:這位Judgy McJudgerton好像是個作家,但Jared拿她來嗆Jensen的原因只是因為一個名字裡面有很多個”Judge"(批判)的發音…ww〉

 

Jensen發出一聲懷疑的聲音，而即使他知道，他清楚明瞭，他只是應該回去他的房間，但他沒這麼做。他撲倒在Jared旁邊並嘗試隨意地看著一對不錯的男女吸一個男人的老二。但他不能。他坐立不安，於是喝得太快，於是變得更加不安，直至Jared終於給了他的手臂一拳。「你到底哪裡不對，」Jared因為Jensen的噓聲和蹭他的二頭肌而大笑著。「你表現得就像從來沒看過一根老二被吸。」

 

「OK認真的，某個地方是不是有條法例說你跟別人當了室友至少，大概，一年左右然後在社會上就認同你們一起看黃片？」Jensen漫談著，不知怎地發現把視線停留在電視上還不及看到Jared對他微笑著尷尬。

 

「如果真的有這條法例的話我想它已經無效於『我們已經互相認識了以及一起工作了三年還有噢對我們還有過一次親熱』的條件下。」Jared反駁說，說得這麼的隨口以致Jensen有一點退縮。他們從沒討論過那個。從來沒有。那讓Jensen差點以為整件事都是他想像出來的。那只是幾個月以前的事，他們兩人都在洛杉磯。在一個朋友的派對上，而那並不是什麼重要的事，但也算是。那不必要在此刻被提出來。

 

「但——那是，」Jensen有一會兒搜索著他腦裡的英文然後勉強地大笑著，「那只是一次而已。在一個挑戰之下。而且我們都醉了，」他最後說，但Jared只是滾動他的眼睛。

〈註︰那個"挑戰"原文是"On a dare"，以我理解應該指的是Truth or Dare(真心話大冒險/誠實與大膽)這個遊戲裡的"dare"〉

 

「不不不，」Jared說，視線轉回黃片上。「不管你怎麼說，Smackles。在你不是被迫跟我一起看一部雙性戀黃片的時候收起你的恐同症，行嗎？」

〈註︰Smackles=Smart+Ackles，只是Jared拿來嗆Jensen的新詞匯(?〉

 

「嘿我才沒有恐同症，」Jensen猛然激動道，回Jared的手臂一個拳頭，「我是有『這真是操他的尷尬』恐懼，謝謝。」 但他仍然留在沙發上，在他的朋友/同事/室友同時是跟他親熱過一次的人身旁，一起看著一場肉劍戰爭。

 

這時他們的對話麻痺了，因為他們都在看著大屏幕上的動作並且慢慢照顧著他們的啤酒。然後Jared喃喃說，「那你以前有沒有試過……你知道……」並用手比了比屏幕上的畫面。Jensen挑起一邊眉毛並用眼角偷瞄Jared的臉。Jared花了點時間才回以一瞥，問道，「Well？」

 

Jensen嘆了口氣，然後捏了捏自己的鼻梁。What the hell，他們在這個轉捩點下變得更尷尬了。坦白地說他很驚訝這段對話沒有更早出現。

 

「有，」他只是這麼說，而Jared期待地瞪著他看。這似乎成了這問答中容易的一部份。「就幾次。」他淺淺地聳肩並停在這個句子上。他可以感覺到Jared的眼睛從旁邊鑽進他的腦袋一樣，而當他轉頭看著對方時他可以告訴你Jared正與自己想問他上千個問題的衝動對抗。不過在他有機會審問整個同性性愛過程之前，Jensen扭轉了局面，「那你呢？」

 

「Yea，好幾次。」Jared咕噥道。所以他猜他們今天都堅持於只有一半的、模糊不清的答案。Jensen倒是覺得不錯。

 

Jensen不肯定為什麼，但他突然覺得更加放心。也許他在那裡有一瞬間的恐同症，但那不是它給他的感覺。感覺更像他僅僅無法用言語表達他設想自己在Jared身邊時該如何表現，當他們開始了像同性色情片和親熱這種話題時。尤其是由他們的親熱環節開始，不論是多蠢和多少酒精促使的，都是他媽的火熱。而Jensen某程度上很討厭他得向自己承認這個，討厭在那發生後幾個星期裡持續發現自己有時瞪著Jared的嘴唇看。他需要不斷地提醒自己那只是因為他總是很忙而他已經有一段很長的日子沒時間跟什麼人做愛，還有比起任何其他人類他都花上更多的時間跟Jared待在一起，但這仍然很奇怪。所有的藉口都不會改變事實，關於現在坐在這裡、以黃片為背景、一半的沙發抱枕被兩人各自拿走了，Jensen變得半硬了，只因為Jared的熱度。但不知怎地對於那些互相的調戲的接納的確令他稍稍放鬆過來。

 

他們在繼續看電視時是完全地寧靜的，兩人都深深陷入他們的座位裡，腿隨意地伸展開來。這一次他不怎麼忙於為這個狀況是多奇怪而感到壓力，事實上Jensen對於這部黃片某程度上的火熱很是感激。那兩個男人同時取悅著那個女人，傾身向前越過她的背去咬和吸還有舔對方的嘴巴。那令Jensen想到Jared如何吸吮他的下唇，擠進Jensen的嘴巴以及微笑，雙眼黑暗而閃耀，那麼的接近。Jared如何吻他，跟任何一個吻過他的人都不同，火熱而多情但仍然充滿玩味，如何令他同時感覺暈眩和平靜。操，真的？Jensen對自己想，看著這部黃片上的一切而你只是把注意力放在親吻上？你真是個他媽的大女孩。不管女孩與否，Jensen都完全察覺到那些關於Jared的眼睛和嘴巴還有舌頭的想法讓他硬得像塊他媽的石頭。他勇敢地嘗試去忽視那個。

 

他們的空酒瓶懸在他們的手指間，而不打算動身去放好它們。事實上沒有人打算動，直至Jensen從眼角看見Jared調整姿勢。猜想這部黃片也對他有一點作用。但那一個輕微的調整變成第二個，然後Jared只是把他的手放到大腿上，他寬大的手掌按在他的突起上，臀部向上傾斜以輕微地增加壓力。Jensen閉上他的眼睛因為那實在是太多了。不管做得多隨意，他始終是在撫摸自己。在Jensen面前。他不知道他應該大笑或者呻吟還是加入其中。當他張開他的眼睛時Jared仍然在緩緩磨擦著自己，他的頭放鬆地枕在沙發上，眼睛幾乎只剩下一條細縫去看屏幕上的黃片。Jensen平靜地用鼻子哼哼，「只是附帶大胸部的白噪音，哈？」他開玩笑說，而Jared的確是輕輕地微笑了。

 

「嘿伙計，那真的感覺很好而我無法停止，」Jared聳聳肩而Jenesen控制自己把視線從Jared愛撫自己再次轉移到屏幕上。他一定錯過了一些東西，因為現在那個女孩退到一邊去，撫摸著自己並觀賞著其中一個男人的雞巴上下磨蹭另一個男人屁股上的皺摺。他們都滋潤在潤滑劑和前列腺液中，而當上面的男人終於開始滑入那緊致的粉色肉圈裡時，兩個男人都大聲地喘息著，令Jensen也無法停止自己輕微的喘息。Jared大笑起來，用沒有在撫摸自己的老二的手臂推了Jensen一下，然後說，「Yea自以為是的混球，你剛剛說的是什麼？」 

 

Jensen推回去並咕噥著，「閉嘴，」在更深地陷進他的座位前，試著容納他的堅硬。他的膝蓋不小心撞上了Jared的，在他能抽回以前Jared把一隻手放上Jensen的大腿。Jensen稍微地繃緊了一秒，然後Jared純粹地似曾相識的觸摸舒緩了他。他們從字面意義上觸摸過對方上萬次，而那種來自朋友的手的舒服的溫暖，不論什麼情境下，都能令Jensen放鬆。顯然即便那是「看著黃片而且一起變硬」的情境。因為他在逗弄的人——Jensen知道——他希望——這是這一切的正確發展。

 

Jensen在Jared的手順著Jensen大腿的肌肉而彎曲時開始了，而且他能感覺到Jared正看著他。Jensen的臀部隨著他們的節奏挪動，他咬著他的唇以阻止任何試著從他嘴裡溜出來的潛在的尷尬字眼或者聲音。他再次把視線鎖定在屏幕上，看著因為他背後的男人扭曲了一半而心臟用力地跳動。最後他抱怨道，「你在等一份書面的邀請書嗎？」Jared噗地輕輕笑出來。他現在在大口喘氣而Jensen可以從他的脖子感覺到，當Jared擠近並終於把他的手放在Jensen的腹股溝上時。

 

一聲大聲的呼吸在Jensen的牙齒間噓出來，因為Jared隔著他的牛仔褲握緊了他，然後Jared再次大笑出來。Jensen嘗試繼續看那部黃片，但他不能保持他的眼睛張開，在他泄出一聲柔軟的喘息時他無法控制自己的頭不向後跌。Jared看來也不再看著。Jensen仍能感覺到Jared在繼續磨擦他的老二時注視著他。Jensen摸索到Jared的腿，手顫抖而且笨拙，然後挪動他的手指到Jared仍然撫摸著自己那隻手上。Jared意會到這個暗示於是拿開自己的手，讓Jensen實行他的回報。

 

Jensen轉頭看向Jared，在繼續觸摸對方時他們都平靜地笑了。「天啊這真是太高中生了，」Jensen咕噥道，輕推著靠得更近並感覺著Jared身體的熱度按到他的邊上。

 

「你上的到底是什麼爛高中？」 Jared哼笑道，額頭放鬆地靠在Jensen的肩膀上。即使在他們說著這些話時他們的手也不停下動作，在他們的衣服上更快更粗糙。

 

「不，賤人，我是指跟你的朋友互相手淫。那就像你年輕時會做的破事，蠢和下流，」Jensen爭論道。「你不是從來沒跟某個正在成長的人做這種事吧？」

 

「不，我從來沒享受過這種快樂，」Jared在一個喘氣中說。「還有回應你的說法，我仍然很年輕、蠢和下流。」

 

Jensen緊緊抓住Jared那突起的陰莖的形狀。「我可以看見這點。」

 

Jared咬在Jensen的衣袖上，發出一聲咆哮問，「我可不可以……？」然後手指游移到Jensen的褲子上的鈕釦。

 

Jensen為稍微的緩解而大笑著。「操，可以，你的也是。」

 

他們的手笨拙地動作而且手臂糾纏到一起好一會兒，接著他們無聲地贊成了只是脱自己的。Jensen把他的襯衣脱掉，Jared把他的襯衫鈕釦給解開而他們都把自己的褲子打開並拉下到只是足夠的程度，然後他們的手再次放到對方身上。Jensen模糊地注意到那部黃片已經完結了但他甚至沒想過去評論它。

 

Jensen花了一點短暫的時間去欣賞他的朋友的結構後才用他的拳頭包裹著它。他比Jensen的稍微長一點，但不比它粗，還有他正在非常地滲漏著，一淌前列腺液流過突起的靜脈跑進Jared被Jensen手掌握著的細縫中。Jensen沒有自然地變得像Jared一樣濕但他已經失去他的腦部功能去比較這個發現，因為接下來Jared開始吸緊他而他變得難以呼吸。當Jared的大手終於碰他時感覺簡直不可思議，而當Jared在繼續動作之前抽回並舔了他自己的手時那感覺更加的棒。Jared稍微轉身朝向了他，他自由的手往上摸索著，磨擦Jensen的胸膛然後用一種使得Jensen的雙球抽緊的方式按壓他的恥骨，而Jensen的老二猛地撞入Jared的手中。Jared的臉再次埋在Jensen的肩上，Jensen可以感覺到Jared的牙齒壓著他的皮膚，就像他真的很努力地不要啃咬Jensen一樣。Jared的胯部向Jensen的手上下動作，因為所有Jared對他做的棒極了的他媽的事讓他只能夠勉強記得動他的拳頭去回報。但Jared看起來不太介意，因為他抬起頭並向著Jensen的耳朵呻吟，「操，你感覺太棒了。」

 

Jensen控制他氣吁吁的、鬆馳的嘴巴拉出一個假笑而Jared很可能無法看見。 「哪一部份？你的手在我的老二上還是我的手在你的上？」Jensen開玩笑說，只是嘗試把充滿性的空氣變得輕鬆，但Jared沒有上當。他只是再次呻吟並說著，「都是。一切。你。只是——你。」

 

Jensen有一秒停止了呼吸，一些關於Jared的話的東西使得他因自豪和新的認知而臉紅起來因為——對。Jared感覺很棒，也是。只是他的一切都感覺棒極了。不是像一個拍擋，不是像一個情人，只是像一個Jensen的延伸，這個不同的人這麼的了解他。Jensen可能在一開始時感到尷尬但內心深處他仍然知道他們能夠做這個而這並不是什麼奇怪的事，那不是令人緊張的。那只是他媽的火辣。

 

Jared開始吸吮Jensen的脖子而那有一秒的荒謬——那感覺甚至比那隻手在他的陰莖上更棒。 但那的確如此，而那令他猛然發出一聲不像人類的聲音，然後他傾斜他的頭讓Jared得到更好的空間，那些注目的小牙齒輕輕拉過他的脈動，那快速的粉紅色舌頭安撫它們的繃緊，還有那些因Jared的呻吟而引起的Jense皮膚上的震動。然後他突然危險地接近了邊緣。「上帝，Jared，」Jensen發出低沈的吼聲，他的拳頭嘗試去找到更好的配合去替Jared手淫。「我——我已經——操，快到了，靠。」

 

「等一下，等一下，」Jared含糊地發音，從Jensen的脖子抽回嘴巴並扣緊Jensen的陰莖的根部，阻止他的高潮。Jensen發出哀求的嗚嗚聲但Jared把Jensen的頭扭過來並喘息著，「吻我，」氣吐在Jensen的嘴巴上然後，幹沒錯拜託了Jensen想要這個，想要再次品嚐那舌頭。Jensen 立即把他的嘴巴猛地撞上Jared的而Jared推擠著，直至他們都躺在沙發上。Jared的重量使得Jensen依然嘗試給Jared手淫的手臂退縮，而Jared從已經足夠長的吻抽回身以對身下的人微笑。「停，停下來，」他低語道，用力拍走Jensen的手。「交給我，」接著Jared的手把他們倆都包裹著，他的陰莖浸濕Jensen的，而他的拳頭一起套弄著它們。

 

Jensen的頭向後甩而他的下身抬起來，呻吟大聲得他感覺能聽見家裡的狗在廚房因為警覺而不安地四處爬。但Jensen無法在意他有多大聲或是他的聲音聽起來多荒謬，因為Jared的重量把他壓進沙發裡、還有Jared的緊握猛烈地沖擊他到高潮，是現在世界上唯一的兩件事。Jared再次用他的嘴巴減弱Jensen的聲音，火辣得卑鄙地親吻他，再次用著那些令人昏眩的嬉戲一樣的、以吸吮和啃咬組成的吻，而Jensen相當肯定他可以感覺到Jared從頭到尾都在微笑著。他們最後為了空氣而分開而Jared把他的額頭擱在Jensen的額頭上，他們沉重的呼吸吐在兩人之間的細小空間。

 

「Jensen我快要——我可以射在你身上嗎？我想要射在你火熱的小肚子上，我想要感受你射在我身上，天啊拜託。」那一切都在急促中說出來但Jensen明白那個，而他跟他站在同一個邊上。Jensen瘋狂地點頭並最後一次咬了Jared的下唇，然後他的整副身體在高潮中猛然陷入停頓，嘴巴大張著，近乎悲哀地喘氣和抽泣。Jared立即的跟隨他，在Jensen的胸膛上喘息著然後停在他身上，低語著，「Jensen，fuck yes」把他倆最後的每一滴都擰出來。 

 

Jared輕微地壓在他身上，而多得瘋狂的精液壓在他們的肚子之間，但Jensen不介意。他把一隻手纏到Jared背上，他那件解了鈕釦的蠢襯衣還在這兒，濕透而且浸在汗裡。他們有很長時間的寂靜，只是努力抓著他們的呼吸並把自己的臉藏在對方的脖子上。然後Jared說，「你還好嗎？」用一種令Jensen的心稍微受傷的弱小聲音說。那跟當Jared知道Jensen因為什麼而生他的氣時會用的聲音一樣，就像混合了他在害怕他和關心他的一種聲音。但這不是那些事件的其中一次，而Jensen不想Jared對剛剛發生的事感到害怕，不想他擔心Jensen將要發怒。

 

「我非常好，」Jensen最後輕聲說，希望Jared可以聽見，可以聽見他沒事。他們沒事。「只是不能好好呼吸，」他補充道而Jared說「噢！」然後快速地爬起來。他在Jensen身上徘徊了好幾分鐘，只是瞪著他看，雙眼上下掃視他佈滿精液的身體，他半硬的陰莖，他漲紅的臉。Jensen做著同樣的事，花了一會兒只是瞪著他他媽的火辣得犯法的好友但——那仍然只是Jared。他最好的朋友。

 

他們開始愚蠢地對對方咧嘴笑起來，並在再次坐起來時為自己大笑著。「那好吧，那很有趣，」Jensen說。「我以為你說你累透了？」

 

「對，但我恢復了精力，」Jared隨著一個燦爛的笑容道，而Jensen可以抓到笑容背後的一絲放鬆。

 

Jensen擺出一張鬼臉往下看自己的身體，但接下來Jared把他濕透的襯衫脫下來並用它抹乾淨Jensen和他自己。他把那件襯衫揉成一團然後扔過咖啡桌，在Jensen身旁放鬆下來嘆了口氣。「嘿，」Jensen推了推他說，「你遺漏了一點。」他用下巴比了比他的胸口，上面還有一滴精液殘留在他的乳頭上。Jared挑起一邊眉毛然後俯身去把它慢慢舔走，當他把那顆褐色的肉粒吸進嘴裡、溫柔地用牙齒在那上面磨蹭時他的視線仍鎖在Jensen的雙眼上。Jensen含糊地咕噥，「幹，」他弓起了背，然後當Jared帶著一個假笑抽回身時有點喘不過氣似地大笑。「Well請讓我為責備你在起居室看黃片這事兒道歉。我現在完全是黃片優先於所有公用生活空間的一份子了。」

 

「伙計，」Jared聳了聳肩，「那只是白噪音而已。你遠比那些有趣了。」他帶著一個微笑傾身到Jensen身上，而Jensen分開雙唇以索取一個吻，卻得到一個快速的啃咬。當Jared站起來打算洗個澡時，Jensen無聲地隨他走。

 

有一個室友實在棒極了。


End file.
